Here Comes the Groovy Gang
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: After many mishaps, Lindsey leaves Danny and his friends. Then she is quickly recruited by another ghost hunting gang.


In Amity Park, Danny, Tucker and Sam were covered in ectoplasmic goo, stomping away in anger.

Behind them was Lindsey.

"Come on, guys! I'm sorry!" Lindsey said. "It was an accident! I was just trying to help!"

Sna spun around and glowered at her. "Lindsey, maybe if you didn't cause disasters, then you wouldn't have to help."

"Sam, it wasn't that bad." Tucker said, cleaning off goo from his glasses. "Lindsey's still getting the hang of this. She's getting better though."

"Are you kidding me?!" Sam blurted. "Monday, she sucked Danny into the Fenton Fenton thermos instead of Skulker. Tuesday, Lindsey ended up tying herself with the Fenton Fisher, Wednesday we had to revive her when she fainted at the sight of Johnny 13's shadow, and don't even get me started on Thursday!"

Danny and Tucker shivered. Lindsey did not want to be reminded of Thursday.

"Face it, Lindsey. You're just not cut out for this ghost hunting thing." Sam said.

Lindsey sighed. She couldn't argue with that.

"Let's get this slime off." Sam said, walking away.

Danny and Tucker saw the sad look on Lindsey's face.

Tucker put a hand on Lindsey's shoulder. "Hey, it'll be okay. Don't worry."

"Yeah, Lindsey. Maybe you should take a break." Danny said. "We all could use a little time off."

"Yeah," Lindsey sighed. "See ya."

* * *

Lindsey walked down a dark street all alone. All the misfortunes happening to her replayed in her mind. It broke her heart when she failed to help her friends.

And Danny, Tucker and Sam were the only friends she had.

"Why do I have to be such a ditz? And a scaredy cat?"

In her advanced state of depression, Lindsey didn't realize that she was walking right trough a graveyard.

Lindsey walked, completely gloomy. It wasn't until an owl hooter that she snapped back to reality.

"AAAH! I'm in a graveyard!" Lindsey yelped. "And a graveyard is full of dead people! And where's there's dead people, t-there's bound to be..."

Lindsey stepped back, a black mass formed below her feet.

Before Lindsey could blink, a shadowy, hulking creature in a green hoodie leaped out in front of her, it's green eyes glowing and it's sharp fangs were bared at Lindsey.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Lindsey let out one of her trademark screams of terror.

"G-G-GHOST!" The blonde stumbled back and fell on her behind, landing on the lipstick Maddie Fenton loaned to her.

"OW!" Lindsey blinked. "Wait a minute! That's it!" Lindsey took out the lipstick and fired it at the black phantom.

Lindsey belted out a big battle cry as she fired multiple shots. The creature dodged them with ease and was about to grab Lindsey until a bright light shined from behind Lindsey.

The ghostly beast jumped away from the light and ran away.

"Huh?" Lindsey opened her eyes and seized fire. "I...I did it! I beat a real scary ghost! Woo-hoo!"

"Jinkers! That was like, totally awesome, babe!" The blonde boy said.

Lindsey turned and saw a boy with shaggy blonde hair and a stocky red haired girl come out of a colorful van you'd see in the sixties. In fact, they even dressed like they were from the sixties.

But Lindsey screamed when she saw a white tiger come out. Her scream made the tiger scream and jump onto the girl.

"OUCH! Like, watch the claws, Scaredy Cat!" she yelled in pain and anger. She prided the tiger off and adjusted her round, punk lensed glasses. "Far out! You're tech's pretty groovy too!"

"Groovy?" Lindsey wrinkled her forehead. "Really?"

"Yeah! In fact, that's who we are! We're the Groovy Gang!" the boy said. "I'm Andy and this is Fran." He pointed to the tiger. "And that's Scaredy Cat."

Lindsey stared at Scaredy Cat. He was an actual white tiger. A supposedly ferocious beast that can gut you like a fish, but he was scrawny and shaking like a leaf. He truly was a scaredy cat.

"We're ghost hunters." Fran said

"You guys are ghost hunters?!" Lindsey thought they didn't look like ghost hunters, they looked like they were going to a themed party and got lost.

"Say, you got skill. How'd you like to be part of the gang?" Andy asked.

"Sure!" Lindsey said right off the bat. Never did she think someone would appreciate her for her ghost hunting skills.

Andy held a finger up. "But! If you're gonna be in the Groovy Gang, ya gotta look the part!"

* * *

The next day at Casper High, Danny, Tucker, and Sam were waiting for Lindsey.

"She hasn't showed up yet." Danny said. "You think we were too harsh on her?"

Sam was about to speak until her mouth dropped in shock. "Oh. My gosh!"

Danny and Tucker gaped, as well as everyone else at Casper High.

Lindsey had strode into school wearing a slinky mod dress with bell sleeves. It's pattern was a psychedelic mix of pink and white swirls and flowers. With it, she wore a white pair of go go boots. In her hair was a pink headband.

Paulina and Star gasped as Lindsey strut her stuff past them.

"What is she wearing?!" Star nearly shouted.

"She looks like a straight up hippie! But she makes it look good!" Paulina's nostrils flared. "How dare she start a trend and pull it off!"

Lindsey walked up to her friends with a proud little smile. "Hey, guys. Like my new look?"

"Like? You look like you spent a night at Woodstock!" Sam said.

"It's my new uniform." Lindsey smoothed her dress thoughtfully. "You are looking at the newest member of the Groovy Gang!"

"The Groovy Gang?!" Danny shouted. "You joined the Groovy Gang?!"

Lindsey smiled bigger. "That's right. They saw me take down a nasty ghost and recruited me overnight!"

"You took down a ghost?" Sam said with a hint of doubt.

"That's right. In a creepy cemetery. He didn't stand a chance!" Lindsey said. Pride was coming out of her ears. "And tonight, the gang and I are gonna bust this ghost that's been haunting this creepy old on on the outside of town!"

"You can't be serious!" Tucker said.

Lindsey turned from them. "I am. And don't get all jelly cause I found better friends."

"Better friends?!" Danny said. "I wouldn't hold my breath on that."

"It'll be great! You'll see!" With her chin in the air, Lindsey walked off.

"This is bad." Danny said.

"Relax, one night in that creepy house and she'll be crawling back to us." Sam said.

But the boys weren't all too convinced.

* * *

Night had come. And the Groovy Gang parked their van outside the rumored haunted house.

"This is it." Andy said. "Lindsey, you and Scaredy Cat go inside. When you see the ghost," He held up an ecto gun. "We'll blast them!"

Lindsey was smiling on the outside. Inside, she felt scared. The house sure looked spooky, the Groovy Gang never really told her what kind of ghost was in there.

"Alright, Scaredy Cat." Lindsey gulped. "Let's do this."

Lindsey and Scaredy Cat entered the house. It was dank and dark as a haunted house can be.

"Oh, man..." Lindsey was already getting the chills.

Scaredy Cat was shaking, his fur stood on end. And they've only been inside for five seconds!

"I-It's okay, Scaredy Cat." Lindsey gulped. "We can get through this! We're the Groovy Gang!" But Lindsey wasn't feeling so groovy anymore.

"Wham am I doing?" Lindsey muttered. "I feel like they're just using me as bait!"

"Agreed."

Lindsey gasped and there was Danny Phantom hovering above her.

"Boo." said Danny.

Scaredy Cat screeched and ran away, right through a wall.

"Wow, even I'm not that scared..." Lindsey said. She may scare easily, but not as much as that crazy cat.

"Well, he ain't called Scaredy Cat for nothing." Danny said.

Lindsey turned to him. "Danny, what are you doing here?"

"Here to bring you back to us." the ghost boy answered. "Lindsey, you don't belong with the Groovy Gang."

Lindsey folded her arms across her chest. "Oh, yeah? Give me one good reason why."

Before Danny could answer, Danny was blasted by two powerful ecto guns. He screamed out in pain and fell to the floor.

"GOTCHA!" Andy and Fran were the ones who shot Danny. Fran took another gadget out and fired it. A reinforced net snared Danny.

"Good job, Lindsey." Andy said. "We caught our ghost!"

"And it's the ghost boy, Danny Phantom!" Fran said, reeling Danny in like a fish. "This is our biggest bust ever!"

"We knew he'd show up once you came into the picture, Linds!" Andy said to Lindsey.

"What do you mean?" asked Lindsey.

Andy rolled his eyes. "Like, duh! Everyone knows that ghost sand monsters always go for the pretty damsels in distress!"

"You were using me as bait?!" Lindsey gasped.

"Sure," Fran shrugged. "That how it always works. We normally send in Scaredy Cat, he sees a ghost then comes running out terrified, that's the signal that's there's a ghost! But you girl, are like, a total ghost magnet!"

At that moment, Lindsey snapped. "OH, YEAH?!" She ran over to Fran and tackled her like a pro football player. With Fran down, Lindsey took the net and pressed a button, freeing Danny.

"Hey! Like, who's side are you on?!" Andy yelled.

"Not yours anymore!" Lindsey snapped. She aimed her gun at him. "Alright, Danny. Let's thump this chump!"

But before Danny or Lindsey could counterattack, something slashed below Andy and Fran's feet. They screamed as they fell through the opening.

"What the-?!" Danny gasped.

A monster jumped out from the huge gape in the floor. Lindsey's eyes grew as she realized it was the same monster she saw last night.

But it wasn't a hooded phantom, it was a big, hairy,

"WOLFMAN!" Lindsey screamed.

But Danny was smiling, not screaming. "No, it's Wulf!"

It was difficult, but Lindsey took another look at this monster. He indeed looked like a werewolf, but he had solid green eyes that matched his hoodie and his fur was black as midnight.

He looked in Lindsey's direction and smiled. Lindsey aimed her weapon at the beast.

"Mi vidis la tutan aferon! Vi savis mian amikon!" the creature said.

Lindsey felt room spin. A werewolf just spoke to her in a foreign language. Was she so scared she lost her mind?! She staggered until Danny caught her.

"Whoa! Easy there, Lindsey. Wulf's not a bad guy." Danny said coolly. "Don't start fainting again."

Wulf looked at the girl who looked close to passing out. "Ĉu ŝi bonfartas?"

"She's just a little spooked right now, Wulf."

Wulf whimpered in concern and sulked over to Lindsey. He paused for a moment, then licked her cheek.

"AAAAH!" Lindsey screamed. "EEEW!"

Wulf gave her face a few more licks.

"Okay! Okay! I'm wide awake! Quit it!" Lindsey pleaded. Wulf stopped.

"So, he's like a...werewolf ghost?" asked Lindsey.

"Uh, something like that." Danny said. "But more importantly, he's a good ghost."

"Are you sure about that?" asked Lindsey. "Then what's he doing here?"

"Mi nur serĉas hejmon de miaj propraj." Wulf said.

Lindsey just stared.

"He said he's just looking for a home of his own." Danny translated.

"A home?" Lindsey said. "But doesn't a wolf belong outdoors?"

Wulf looked away shyly. "Mi volas esti proksimaj al miaj bonaj amikoj ..."

"Oh, Wulf..." Danny said softly, stroking his friend's head.

"What'd he say?"

"He just want to be close to his dear friends..." Danny said. Wulf affectionately licked Danny's face.

Lindsey's mouth opened in surprise. This were-ghost really was a nice guy. Who knew?

Now that Lindsey thought about it, Danny and Wulf were much better friends than the Groovy Gang.

"Uh, Danny." Lindsey said. "Do you think we can still be friends?"

Danny smiled. "Sure, on one condition."

"What's that?"

"Lose the outfit. Please."

Lindsey laughed. "Will do."

* * *

Monday morning, Lindsey arrived at Casper High in her usual clothing.

"Hey, guys!" Lindsey waved over to Danny, Tucker, and Sam.

"How's it going, Miss Tough stuff?" Sam said with a grin.

"Huh?"

"Danny told us about the smack down you put on the Groovy Gang!" Tucker said.

"And don't forget that she saved me!" Danny reminded.

Lindsey felt so proud.

"Make way, losers!"

Lindsey turned and there stood Paulina and Star dressed in hippie chic outfits.

Everyone stared, then laughed.

"What?! Come on! We look cool!" Paulina snapped. "Way better than her!" She pointed at Lindsey.

"You better get going, girls." Lindsey said. "Or you'll be late for the commune."

Enraged and humiliated, the girls stomped away.

"Now that's what I call a happy ending!" Sam laughed.

"Not yet." Lindsey said. "There's somewhere I need to be after class."

* * *

Once school was done, the gang headed out to the forest where Lindsey was playing frisbee with her new friend.

"Go get it, boy!" Lindsey threw the disc with all her might high in the sky.

Wulf barked happily as he skillfully climbed up the trees and snatched the frisbee in his jaw.

Danny, Tucker and Sam watched happily.

"So, still think she can't handle ghosts?" Danny asked Sam.

"Okay, she can obviously handle a friendly wolf ghost," Sam pointed out. "But is she ready for real life or death situations?"

"Oh, I'm ready."

Sam looked and saw Lindsey spinning the frisbee on her finger. "Are you?" She grinned.

"This is gonna be fun." Sam said with the same cheeky grin.

"Then go long!" Lindsey threw the frisbee and Sam went after it.

Guess this friendship was stronger than it seems after all.

* * *

 **To guestsurprise: Hello, friend! A fan contacted me and wants you to write another Pan story and Ben 10 story! In the Pan story, Peter and Hook hang out before Hook went.**

 **A** **nd then one where one of the aliens is still mad at Mikey for bullying Ally and snaps at him. But the alien learns Mikey and Ally are friends now and makes amends with Mickey.**


End file.
